


Depois que o mundo terminou

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Injury, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: AU de Um Lugar Silencioso.Há três anos, Rodney deixou a segurança de uma base militar, junto com John, para encontrar sua irmã. Com criaturas por todos os lados, e sem nenhuma forma de se defender, qualquer barulho poderia significar a morte.





	Depois que o mundo terminou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the world had ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118377) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



O mundo terminou, e ainda estavam ali.

Que tal era isso como uma sorte cruel?

Quando as criaturas vieram pela primeira vez, teve a sorte de estar a salvo em uma base militar, muito removido de tudo.

Exceto pelo fato de que a salvo também significava a milhares de quilômetros da sua irmã e da filha dela, e ele era muitas coisas, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que podia deixar alguém que amava ficar em perigo enquanto estava seguro.

Foi assim que acabou naquela viagem mortal. Só gostaria de não ter arrastado John junto com ele.

Há três anos estavam na estrada, mas finalmente estavam perto. Três anos sem ouvir uma única voz humana, conhecendo menos e menos sobreviventes conforme o tempo passava. Talvez tudo isso fosse inútil, talvez sua irmã não estivesse mais em casa, talvez ela nem estivesse…. Não podia pensar nisso, não podia nem considerar a possibilidade de que ela não estivesse viva. Tinha que encontrar ela.

Rodney tocou no ombro de John, e depois de John ter olhado para ele, disse, “É a próxima cidade, nós deveríamos descansar aqui. Se nós partirmos no amanhecer, podemos chegar lá antes do fim da tarde.” Era engraçado, o quão rápido se acostumaram a usar a língua de sinais. Mal podia se lembrar de como John soava.

John acenou, e foi procurar um lugar para acamparem.

Rodney nunca deixava de se impressionar com o quão silencioso John podia ser, movendo-se como se mal estivesse tocando o chão.

“Nós vamos encontrar eles, Rodney,” John disse, se deitando sobre o saco de dormir fechado. Não podiam nem arriscar usar o zíper.

“Obrigado, por vir comigo,” Rodney disse, e então se deitou no peito de John para que não tivesse que ver a resposta. Não podia suportar John tentando confortar ele, isso só o faria pensar sobre todas as coisas que podiam dar errado.

\---

Rodney estava tremendo quando abraçou Jeannie, e teve que trancar a respiração para se impedir de soluçar. Ela estava ali, ela ainda estava ali, e ainda estava viva. Depois de tudo, ainda estava viva.

Foi John que lhes trouxe de volta para a realidade, silenciosamente os separando. Então ele os soltou para dizer, “Nós temos que entrar, é aberto demais.”

Jeannie acenou. “Kaleb está lá dentro com a Madison, sei que ela vai amar ver o tio.”

“Madison está aqui? Ela ainda…” ele deixou suas mãos caírem. Ele tinha que perguntar, mas não tinha encontrado uma forma. Tudo o que sabia era que crianças tinham dificuldade de ficar quietas, e a maior parte dos sobreviventes não tinham crianças com eles.

“Meningite, antes disso tudo começar. Ela perdeu a voz.”

“Sinto muito,” ele disse, porque não sabia o que mais dizer.

“Não. Ela tinha seis meses quando eles chegaram, nunca teria sido capaz de ficar em silêncio. Isso salvou a vida dela.

John ficou entre eles. “Nòs temos que ir, agora.”

\---

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Estavam conversando quando Madison viu alguma coisa pela janela, talvez um pássaro ou algo assim. Ainda tinha só três anos, afinal, e essa era a primeira vez que pelo menos um de seus pais não estava de olho nela.

A próxima coisa que aconteceu, os cinco estavam trancados no porão, as criaturas cercando a casa, Kaleb sangrando, e Jeannie segurando a boca de Madison com a mão para a impedir de gritar.

Três anos e ela aprendeu a ficar quieta, nunca nem tentou fazer barulho. Três anos e ela não sabia, ninguém sabia, que sua mudez era temporária, que seu corpo se curou com o tempo.

“Nós não temos chance se ficarmos aqui,” John disse, suas mãos só visíveis para Rodney.

“Não sei se Kaleb pode se mover, não rápido o bastante de qualquer forma, e Jeannie não vai abandonar ele,” Rodney disse, também escondendo suas mãos dos outros.

“Alguém precisa distrair eles, afastar eles.”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente. “Não, você não pode estar pensando nisso.”

“É o único jeito.”

“Não vou te deixar morrer depois de me trazer até aqui.”

“Se nós não fizermos nada, todos vamos morrer.”

“Não posso te perder.”

“Se eles chegarem até a porta do porão, vai ser tarde demais.”

Rodney tinha mais argumentos, mais coisas que tinha que dizer, porque precisava convencer John a ficar ali. Não podia deixar John morrer, não depois de tudo que tinham passado. Mas não podia dizer nada, porque John o puxou para um abraço apertado.

John se aproximou de seu ouvido, milímetros de distância de o tocar, e sussurrou em uma voz quase inaudível, rouca depois de anos de não ser usada, “Eu te amo, Rodney.”

E então, simples assim, ele saiu.

John estava parado na porta, e disse, “Sobreviva,” logo antes de abrir a porta e… partir. Partir para enfrentar a sua morte para que eles pudessem sobreviver.

Não, Rodney não estava prestes a deixar isso acontecer.

“O que está acontecendo?” Jeannie perguntou, em pânico.

“Vocês dois têm que pegar a Madison e partir, fiquem quietos, e não voltem nunca. John vai afastar eles.”

Na distância, conseguia ouvir alguma coisa batendo nas paredes em intervalos regulares. John ainda estava vivo, ainda havia uma chance.

“E você?”

“Eu preciso salvar ele.”

Jeannie nem tentou discutir, por sorte. Não tinham tempo para isso. Ao invés disso, só o abraçou com força, por não mais do que um segundo. Então ajudou Kaleb a se levantar, pegou Madison no colo, e partiu.

Rodney sabia que essa era provavelmente a última vez que iam se ver, mesmo que todos sobrevivessem, mas assim que ela largou ele, começou a trabalhar em um plano.

Se pudesse fazer o rádio da Jeannie funcionar, poderia ativar ele em algum lugar e correr, atraindo as criaturas para um lugar para que todo mundo pudesse escapar. Era arriscado, mas era a única escolha que tinha. Não podia deixar John morrer, simplesmente não podia.

\---

Rodney fez uma careta de dor, mas resistiu a vontade de desligar o rádio. Havia uma teoria que estava trabalhando, antes de decidir partir para procurar a sua irmã, que as criaturas eram mais afetadas por barulhos de alta frequência, então colocou o rádio na maior frequência possível, esperando que isso os atraísse mais do que o que John estava fazendo.

Era só uma esperança, mas tinha que tentar.

Não podia ver qualquer das criaturas vindo, então não sabia se tinha funcionado, e não podia ouvir John com o barulho do rádio, mas sabia para onde John estava indo, então tinha que ir lá.

Estava correndo como nunca antes, não se preocupando com o barulho. Não importava, enquanto o rádio estivesse ligado, qualquer coisa mais silenciosa era segura, e tinha que chegar até John antes que fosse tarde demais.

O que não esperava era encontrar John agachado sobre uma das criaturas… tirando sua faca da cabeça da criatura.

Nem processou o que estava acontecendo, só correu até John.

“O que aconteceu?” ele perguntou, com língua de sinais, por hábito.

“Não sei, assim que o barulho começou, ele começou a gritar de dor, e a cabeça abriu. Aproveitei a chance e usei a faca, funcionou,” John respondeu, também com língua de sinais.

“Facas não funcionam nas criaturas.” Nem facas, nem armas, nem mesmo os equipamentos mais pesados que o exército tinha a oferecer. Tentaram tudo no início, e nada funcionou.

“Acho que é o barulho, você fez isso?”

Rodney acenou. “Tínhamos uma teoria, lá na base, mas não achei que fosse os deixar vulneráveis, só atrair eles mais.”

“Tinha mais duas criaturas por aqui, temos que achar e matar elas. Se isso realmente funciona, então temos que espalhar essa informação.”

“Isso significa que nós temos uma chance, poderíamos realmente derrotar eles.”

Não havia como saber quantas dessas criaturas existiam no mundo, mas pela primeira vez em três anos, tinham uma defesa contra as criaturas.

E talvez, só talvez, pudessem recuperar seu planeta.


End file.
